Nolee
Nolee was the fourth member of the My Scene girls. She was introduced in 2003 and discontinued in 2007. Nolee is a Japanese-American tomboy. She loved to hang out with Ellis and with her former boyfriend Bryant in skate parks. She is also a good surfer, like her friend Delancey. She is very intelligent and studious. Biography Nolee lives in New York City with her parents. She is a Gemini. She first appeared in the webisodes "Does She Buy It?" and "Game On". Her sixteenth birthday is shown in the episode "Club Birthday". Nolee first met Madison and Barbie at a clothing store. They had an incident where Nolee and Madison tried to buy the same blouse, but they became friends afterwards. Personality Nolee is the sporty mathematician of the group. She is a kindhearted girl and a sweet friend to her girls. She is shown to care for her friends very much and always stays by their side. She loves skateboarding because it is fun exercise and gets her around the city. She thinks she has a natural talent for skateboarding. She is very athletic. Physical Appearance Nolee is a slender teenager and she has pale skin, long, black hair and brown eyes. She likes different styles, from sporty to dressy. Relationships Nolee is kindhearted to her close friends Barbie, Madison, Chelsea, Delancey, Kenzie, and Kennedy. Nolee and Bryant were romantically linked until he moved away to England and was discontinued. Their relationship was shown in a few webisodes, but in not any of the doll lines or movies. She was never romantically linked to anyone else after Bryant moved away. All About Me My birthday: May My sign: Gemini My look: I wear what I want My favorite place: Central Park Favorite pastime: Going through the streets, running around My favorite accessory: My skateboard Nolee.png|Nolee's All About Me advertising her "own website" and her Fortune Fun game Trivia *Her pet dog is a pug named Cookie. *She is named after Nolita in New York. Nolita is short for "North of Little Italy", which is a neighborhood in Manhattan. *Her first appearance webisode was in "Does She Buy It?" *The first Nolee doll was produced as part of the "Spring Break" line. *Her last official appearance was in the "Rebel Style" doll line and her last webisode appearance was in "'Tis the Season" *Nolee's birthday is May 23rd. *The My Scene website advertised a "separate" website for Nolee from 2004-2008. *Although most of Nolee's animated versions include brown eyes, Nolee was mostly produced as a doll with violet eyes. Gallery Merchandise My Scene Spring Break Nolee.jpg|Spring Break Nolee Back To School Nolee.jpg|Back to School Nolee My Scene Night On the Town Sound Lounge Special Edition with Nolee.jpg|Night On the Town My Scene Chillin' Out Nolee.jpg|Chillin' Out Nolee Nolee hanging out.jpg|Hanging Out Nolee My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Nolee.jpg|Jammin' In Jamaica Nolee My Scene Getting Ready Nolee.jpg|Getting Ready Nolee My Scene Getting Ready Nolee Doll.jpg|Getting Ready Nolee My Scene Shopping Spree Nolee.jpg|Shopping Spree Nolee My Scene Club Birthday Nolee.jpg|Club Birthday Nolee My Scene Masquerade Madness Nolee.jpg|Masquerade Madness Nolee My Scene Miami Getaway Nolee.jpg|Miami Getaway Nolee My Scene Club Birthday Nolee Doll.jpg|Club Birthday Nolee My Scene Day & Nite Nolee.jpg|Day & Nite Nolee My Scene Swappin' Styles Nolee Back.jpg|Swappin' Styles Nolee Back of the box My Scene Swappin' Styles Nolee.jpg|Swappin' Styles Nolee My Scene Swappin' Styles Nolee Doll.jpg|Swappin' Styles Nolee My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee My Scene My Bling Bling Nolee.jpg|My Bling Bling Nolee My Scene Mall Maniacs Nolee Back.jpg|Mall Maniacs Nolee Back of the box My Scene Mall Maniacs Nolee.jpg|Mall Maniacs Nolee My Scene Year of Style Nolee.jpg|Year of Style Nolee Ssn.jpg|Street Style Nolee Ffn.jpg|Fab Faces Nolee Ffn2.jpg|Fab Faces Nolee in box Ufgn.jpg|Un-fur-gettable Nolee Juicy Bling8.jpg|Juicy Bling Nolee Rebel Style8.jpg|Rebel Style Nolee My Scene Back to School Nolee.jpg|Back to School Nolee Back of the box Official Stills My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood.jpg My Scene Characters.png Screenshots My Scene Webisodes Kenzie-01.png Nolee in web series.jpeg DoesSheBuyIt.jpg RumorHasIt.jpg ChillinOut.jpg My Scene Hanging Out.jpg ShoppingSpree.jpg GreatestGifts.jpg GettinReady.jpg CostumeDressUp.jpg BirthdaySurprise.jpg HolidayWishes.jpg MiamiGetaway.jpg TisTheSeason.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling (Tis the Season).jpg Desfiledemodas.jpg Elreto.jpg Lascartasdeltarot.jpg Picnic.jpg My Scene Club Birthday.jpg Eli2.png Girls laughing.png Nolee smiles.png Nolee and Byron.png Girls dancing theme song.png Nolee theme song.png Nolee Madison and Delancey.png Nolee and Chelsea.png Nolee and Madison.png Madison Nolee Chelsea and Madison.png Girls at the Dish.png Nolee yoga 2.png Delancey Nolee and Madison.png Delancey and Nolee looking.png Madison, Barbie and Nolee looking at Delancey and Chelsea hugs.png Girls shocked 3.png Girls smiles.png Nolee Delancey and Chelsea laughing.png Madison and Nolee.png Barbie and Delancey hugs Madison.png Nolee Delancey and Barbie.png Girls as a Japanese dresses.png Girls sit together at the Dish 2.png Girls laughing at the Dish.png Barbie, Delancey, Nolee and Chelsea spa.png Nolee and Barbie in the bath tub.png Chelsea and Nolee at the hair salon.png Barbie, Madison, Delancey and Nolee looking at Chelsea.png Nolee talk 5.png Girls hanging out 3.png Girls think about fashion design.png Madison and Nolee hugs together.png Madison and Nolee 2.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png El Motorhome.png Un Rol Más Activo.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Delancey and Ellis at the beach.jpeg Delancey looking at Nolee.jpeg Nolee with a dog.png Chelsea and Nolee looking at Madison.png The gang sighs.png Nolee at the night.png Nolee tired.png Nolee Barbie and Chelsea driving.png Delancey Madison Nolee and Barbie.png Delancey Nolee and Chelsea.png Girls dancing.jpeg The My Scene gang.png Girls sitting together.png Nolee gets mad.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey wear their swimsuits.png Chelsea talk to Nolee and Madison.png Nolee looking at Madison.png The gang on the beach.png Nolee walking with dogs.jpeg Nolee surprised.jpeg The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Madison talk to the gang.jpeg Nolee and Hudson riding the bikes.png The gang with a surfboard.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey surfing.png Nolee and Chelsea smiles with Madison.png Nolee and Chelsea dancing.jpeg Nolee Delancey and Chelsea dancing.jpeg Girls dancing 2.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee smiles 2.jpeg Girls watching the boys singing.jpeg Girls hanging out.jpeg Nolee talk 5.jpeg Nolee talk 4.jpeg Barbie talk to Nolee and Chelsea.jpeg Nolee talk 2.jpeg Nolee smiles.jpeg My Scene: Masquerade Madness Madison Delancey and Nolee.png Nolee rock.png Girls call phones.png Girls working together.png Girls movie.png Girls driving.png Nolee movie.png My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg Girls watching Chelsea and Hudson.png Chelsea talk to her friends.png Nolee looking.png Delancey talk to them.png Girls with Hudson.png Nolee as a rock costume.png Chelsea Barbie and Madison 2.png Girls hanging out.png The gang working fashion.png Nolee working.png The gang working together.png Girls ready for the mall.png Barbie and Delancey looking at Chelsea.png Chelsea Madison and Nolee.png Girls watching Chelsea and Hudson.png Nolee talk.png Nolee talk to Chelsea.png Chelsea and Nolee high five.png My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie Nolee movie 2.png Nolee yoga.png Mysceneonset.png Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea gets angry.jpeg Girls ready for a movie premiere .jpeg Girls walking.jpeg Nolee and Delancey gets mad.jpeg Nolee and Delancey 2.jpeg Madison gets mad at Nolee and Barbie .jpeg Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Barbie and Nolee dancing 2.jpeg Barbie and Nolee dancing.jpeg Nolee Delancey and Barbie.jpeg Chelsea and Madison grab Delancey.jpeg Barbie Madison Chelsea and Nolee.jpeg Nolee and Chelsea looking at each other.jpeg Delancey looking at her friends.jpeg Nolee as a Police.jpeg Nolee Chelsea Barbie and Delancey smiles.jpeg Nolee and Chelsea.jpeg Madison Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Girls shocked.jpeg Nolee and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee Pj.jpeg The My Scene girls.jpeg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg Madison talk to her friends.jpeg Chelsea Barbie Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Chelsea Barbie and Nolee.jpeg My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Spa Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png Myscenegirls.png My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Red Carpet Scene.png Madison walking.jpeg Girls waving.jpeg Delancey Lindsay Lohan and Nolee.jpeg Nolee into.jpeg Nolee Barbie and Delancey.jpeg Nolee laughing.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea looking.jpeg Girls watching.jpeg Girls walking in the outside .jpeg Chelsea talk to Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Nolee on the movie.jpeg Delancey and Nolee carry Chelsea and Madison.jpeg Nolee screams on the camera.jpeg Girls looking.jpeg Girls looking at people.jpeg Barbie Nolee River and Ellis.jpeg Girls sleeping.jpeg Madison looking at a horse eats.jpeg Nolee and Delancey looking.jpeg Girls driving 2.png Girls shocked 2.jpeg Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea looking.jpeg Nolee call Madison.jpeg Girls waving at them.jpeg Girls in Madison’s room.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee smiles.jpeg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bryant's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene